Need You Now
by FunStories
Summary: The New Directions are at College and everything is going great till that fateful night. How will one accident change them all.  Vague summary, I know . Kind of a AU story.
1. Chapter 1

_**I know it's a short chapter but it's just an introduction. I'm not sure about this story so if you want to read more then a review would be great :). **_

Chapter One

Finn's POV

How did this happen. Why am I standing in the hospital, waiting to hear whether she makes it thorough? Why did I trust Puck to drive the car when I knew he had been drinking? I know why because i trusted that he wouldn't risk a car crash with Rachael in the car, how wrong I had been. I shouldn't have gone to the party. She just wanted to stay home and cuddle on the couch and watch a movie.

'Finn, I got you coffee' I looked down at a red eyed Kurt who seemed to be leaning on Blaine for support. I hadn't even thought about how Kurt must be feeling, she was his friend.

'Thanks' I took the drink and sat it down on the table next to the chair that I couldn't sit in for more then two second.

'I'm sure she'll be fine' said Kurt, I hugged my brother, this last year we had really reached that point of being true brothers, we were always close but she helped us get to that point even more.

'I don't know what I'd do without her' I heard footsteps and looked up hoping it was the doctor with news.

'Hi I'm DR Giles, are you friends of Noah Puckermen and Rachel Berry ' he had a kind face but didn't say the name I was waiting for

'Hi doctor. Yes are. What's the news?' I heard Blaine ask. He seemed to be the only one holding it together. Kurt really had a great boyfriend.

'Well they are fine, some scratches and bruising. Noah has a concussion so we'll be keeping him in over night' I felt his eyes on me 'Son have you been checked out' I nodded and just then i felt faint.

I woke up in a shot, it felt like someone just hit my hard on the head, I laid back down. I looked at the white ceiling and the unforgiving bright white lights and knew right away that it wasn't a dream. I turned my head to the right and saw Kurt. Next to him was Burt and my mum. They all looked so worried.

I was confused. Why are they worried about me? I wasn't the one who lost a lot of blood at the scene or the one who was unconscious.

'Kurt how is Charlotte?' Before he could answer there was someone at the door.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Rachel's POV**_

I stood in the door way of Finn's room, I started thinking this was a bad idea but before I could high tail it out of the room Finn saw me, the smile on his face was the smile that used to be mine but then he realised it was it was me at the door and the smile faded to nothing and he looked away. That caused me more pain then the broken arm or cut on my head.

I looked up just in time to see Kurt running towards me, he gave me the biggest hug forgetting my arm but I didn't care it felt nice. I needed a hug as it was just starting to sink in that what had happened was real and not a dream. The sight of Finn laying on the hospital bed brought back the imagine I had only just been about to shake.

"Rachel, it's so good to see you up and about" Kurt brought me out of my thoughts.

"It's great seeing you too Kurt" I slowly walked over to Finn's bedside, he was talking to Blaine I think trying to pretend like I wasn't even there.

"Hi Finn" I said with a weak smile.

"Hi Rachel" He said not even looking at me.

"How are you doing?" I asked, come on Rachel Berry you have sung in front of a crowd that hated you, you can talk to your first love.

"Oh you know wonderful. I'm not allowed to leave my bed and no one is telling me anything about Charlotte" The image falshed in front of my eyes again, Charlotte laying there and not making a sound, Finn with his hand pressing on the open wonud on her side to stop the bleeding "How's PUCK?" he spat. There was vemon in his voice.

"Umm alright" I said trying to not make eye contact, now that he was actually looking at me I wanted him to look away.

"Great, maybe you should be by his bedside" He said again, the anger seemed to get worse. I looked at Kurt and Blaine for help but neither made eye contact and I couldn't blame them. I all but ran out of the room. My heart was pounding and I rested against the wall waiting to calm down.

"Rachel" I nearly jumped out of my skin. I saw it was Blaine his eyes were full of concern and but he had on a warm smile that helped to calm me, at least everyone didn't hate me. He took my arm and lead me to the near by seats.

"Blaine should you be talking to me, I don't want to cause problems with you and Kurt" it was really the last thing I wanted but I didn't want him to leave me alone either.

"He agreed that I should come to see how you are. He wanted to but he wants to be with Finn when there is word of Charlotte. " He squeezed my hand. "You understand that Finn is just scared at the moment"

I nodded but I knew Finn well enough that if Charlotte didn't make it then I would be dead to him, as would Puck. I feared that even if Charlotte made it thorugh that he would still never forgive me for what happened tonight. "Of course" I said

"Do you remember the first day he saw her" Blaine he beamed in memory of that day.

"Of course and don't you mean the first day we all saw her" I thought about to that day only about 12 months ago. So much had happened in that time.

"She walked into all our lives that day and who knew she could do what others had tried but failed" I looked at Blaine and he might have been here in the flesh but his mind was back at that summer day, the day before we started College.

"She became one of us, but how could she not Finn has always loved her so much" It still hurt to think about how much he loved her, Had he ever loved me like that...It was wrong of me to think about it when my boyfriend was laying in a hospital bed just three rooms from where I sat. I loved Puck but there really is nothing like your first love, nothing compairs.

_**Authors note: **_

_**I'm just going with the flow with this story so the POV of each chapter might be from a different character. If this gets confusing at any point, let me know and I'll work out an easier system :). **_

_**Any reviews would be great, first kind of fan fic like this so I would love to know if it reads well :). Thanks in advance **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**August 2010**_

_**FINN'S POV**_

"Artie, is that the last box?" My arms were killing me but I was the only one around to help Artie to move into the house. It's funny how everyone else was busy, but they were all paired up and out exploring LA. I missed that feeling of having someone but half way thorough last year when Rachel and I had broken up that final time, I made a promise to myself to spend sometime figuring out who I was, I had figured that out now and what I was was lonely.

"Hey Finn, that's the last one. Thanks for the help. Now we can take a break before we unpack" Artie chuckled as he rolled into the kitchen. I think he had a little evil in him.

"How about a break of a week." I called out and then followed. I wondered into the kitchen once I had a sit down, I was so thirsty all of a sudden.

"So Finn, did you meet anyone over the summer?"

"Nope, well I meet a couple of girls but knowing I was moving out here I didn't see the point in starting anything with any girls back home. " That was true but the real reason was I didn't get that spark with anyone.

"Well we can check out the talent at college, two young, hot, talented single guys on the prowl" Artie pretended his hands were claws "Rawr" he growled. I cracked up and nearly dropping my water in th e process.

"Hell no you two did not forget about me did you?" I looked up to see Mercedes in the doorway. I ran over and gave her a hung.

"Of course not, you can be our spy on the inside and give us all the goss on the girls missing home" Artie winked "You know so we can comfort those poor lonely girls"

"Only if you promise to do the same for me, but you know that no girl is going to be good enough for you guys, in my eyes anyway" I'd missed Mercedes over the summer, I hadn't realized till now how much.

"Well lets make a toast 'To the three of us, single and ready to mingle'" I raised my water and Artie and Mercedes followed suit.

After a short break I helped Artie with the unpacking and then walked up the stairs to my room. I was so tried. Maybe a nap would be a great idea. I laid my head down and looked around the room. Most of my stuff was still in boxes, I needed to unpack before class next week, and I also had to start work in two days. So little time and so much to do.

I woke up to a loud crash and looked out the window and noticed it was dark out. I slowly got out of bed and made my way downstairs and everyone was outside on the front yard. I walked out rubbing my eyes. "Hey what's going on Puck?" I asked my best friend he was standing next to Rachel who was holding his hand, they were great together but I'd never admit it to anyone but it still stung a little how quickly they got together after Rachel and I split. She was a great influence on him though.

"Hey sleepy head is awake. " Puck joked "They are having a party next door and there was a loud crash. Trying to figure out what is was"

Now that I was waking up I looked next door and wondered how had I missed all the fairy lights and people when I walked out there. "So are we all just going to stand here" I asked, seemed kind of pointless.

"Nah Sam went over about a minute ago to find out what is happening"

"So were standing guard" I asked. I went to walk back inside, I needed a shower and something to eat my stomach was growling.

"Here he comes with someone" I turned and kind of made out the figure with Sam, it looked like a girl, or a guy with long hair.

"Hey guys meet our neighbor, her name is Charlotte." Sam called out

When they got closer I finally got a good look at her, she was wearing cowboy boots, short cut off shorts, a black shirt with a faded band logo and her hair was past her shoulders and dark red, her eyes were hazel, once I got to her eyes I couldn't look away and she smiled at me, well I think she's looking at me, before I could stop it my mouth turned up in the corners into a goofy smile. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Rachel look at me then quickly look away.

"Hey were the New Directions" said Kurt

"Nice" Charlotte said. "Anyway so sorry about that bang, it was just the keg falling, also sorry about the noise and stuff. I didn't realize you had moved in yet so to welcome you to the neighborhood you are all welcome to join the party.

"Alright" called Puck "So how's the keg? Do you need me to drink it quickly because there is a leak?"

"Noah" said Rachel playfully punching his arm "Save some for me"

After that everyone started to make their way over to the house next door. I turned to head back in; I needed to get out of these clothes that were all crumpled from my nap.

"Hey aren't you coming" I looked behind me and Charlotte was standing right behind me. Now that I was closer I noticed she was wearing heavy eye make up but very little foundation. She was also just a little shorter then I so it didn't hurt my neck too look at her.

"Umm yeah, just want to change and grab something to eat" I pointed to the house.

"You look great that Just-Woke-Up look is so coming in fashion" She pulled at my shirt and giggled, it was a soft giggle, none of that high pitched ear splitting giggle that a lot of girls have. "Also we have lots of food"

I smiled "I still wanna change, don't want anyone stealing my fashion trend" she said nothing and then her eyes lit up.

"Okay but I'm going to wait right here until you come" She gave me a half smile; there was a cheeky sparkle in her eyes.

"I'll only be a minute, you don't have to wait"

"But I want to make sure you come, you have 5 minutes" with one hand on her hip and the other looking at her watch "Starting NOW!" I stood there just looking at her. "I wouldn't waste your time, the clocks ticking and if you're not out in 4minutes and" she looked at her watch "30 seconds then I'm coming in to get you."

I think she's serious. I hurried inside and got back to my room and realized that needed to unpack some clean clothes. Dammit Finn, you have a beautiful girl waiting for you. I wonder what she would do if I didn't come out. Would she really come in and get me or just go back to the party.

_**A little of the past so you get to see the lead up to the hospital scene at the start, which I should have said is August 2011. **_

_**Reviews would be great **_


	4. Chapter 4

**August 2011**

**Quinn POV'S**

As I rushed into the hospital I couldn't believe that what Kurt had said on the phone was real. Was this some cruel prank that Puck had thought of. I looked for the reception and Sam was already there, how had he gotten ahead of me in like 3 seconds. I was by his side and he grabbed my hand "Nurse said it's this way" He squeezed my hand and smiled at me, he was trying to be strong but they were his friends as much as they were mine. The hall way was a blur of white as we hurryed towards the first of the rooms we wanted to visit.

"Puck" I said as I ran to his bedside. He smiled at me, there was a bangage on his head and his leg was in a cast.

"Hey Quinn, why so sad?" he was acting as if he was just chilling at home on the couch.

"Why do you think? What the hell happened?" I starte at him waiting for an aswer

"Umm stuff...could we not right now" His face went pale, I wasn't going to puch the subject but he seemed guilty, had he been drinking that much at the party? Sam and I had left earlier then the rest but he seemed sober when i said bye.

"Hey dude, I love the leg wear, is plaster in" Joked Sam, his had the worse jokes, we nicked name him dad because they were that bad.

"Hahaha, don't make me laugh dude" Smiled Puck.

"Ummm were's Rachel?" I asked. He looked at the door

"She went to see Finn, she's not back yet, you just missed her. She's good though, broken arm, brusing, sractches. I think she might hate me though" I squeezed his hand, i looked for pain on his face just in case it hurt but it didn't seem to.

"Seriously Puck, she loves you. Plus from what Kurt said it was pretty scary at the scene she might just need sometime to take it all in"

**PUCK'S POV**

It was sweet of Sam and Quinn to say that Rachel didn't hate me, but they didn't see the way she looked at me. They also didn't know what had happened in the car, I wasn't drunk, i was the sobest I had been at a party all this year. I had to be, I needed to talk to Rachel about something that had happened the night before. About a kiss that had happened, it had been a mistake and it never was meant to happen. I realise now that she had known all day some how and that's why she acted the way she did and said what she said in the car.

"Could you do me afavour and go get Kurt. I'm kind of bedridden" I said to them. They nodded and walked away. I needed to speak to Kurt and find out what he knew and if Finn hated me too.

"Hey" I heard from the doorway. I turned my head and saw Kurt.

"Hey Kurt could I talk to you for a sec" He looked back in the hall then looked at me and nodded.

"What is it Puck?" Poor guy he and Blaine had been in the car behind us, they had seen us all there, bleeding and in pain, he'd seen Charlotte.

"Kurt how is Finn?"

"His pretty good pyshically" he looked at the window and not at me "Still no word on Charlotte and that's tearing him apart"

"Kurt do you kow what happened?" He looked at me and nodded "How much?" I needed someone to talk to but I needed someone who knew what had happened. He pulled over the seat.

"Enough to know that events leading up to the party exploded when you were driving away. How did things get so messed up? Hadn't you taken enough from Finn? Why did you need to take the one thing he loved more then life?" The anger rose in him "Why did you make a move on Charlotte? Why did she let you kiss her? Was more going on?" He was trying to not yell and it was taking all his strength.

"Kurt, we kissed because we were both upset, Finn and Rachel don't know but we saw them kiss that same day. Well what we thought was them kissing, it turns out it was Rachel kissing Finn, he pushed her away after we looked away" The moment of his confession flashed in my mind, the words distracted me from the road and the next thing we'd hide a tree.

"Oh" Kurt sat down, exhusted from the events of tonight. "But still, why can't you, rachel and finn stop this damn tringle. Charlotte is laying there in surgry, will her dying stop this childish behaviour!" he stood up and stormed out.

I hurt foot steps and soft voices but I kept my eyes closed, feeling the warm salty tear roll down my face. I couldn't go on if she died, I couldn't have that on my hands. I realised that it was time for me to go home. As soon as I was allowed I would pack up and move back to Ohio. I loved Rachel but I couldn't be second place with her anymore. I needed to get my life on track.

_**Reviews would be wonderful. I feed on feedback**_


End file.
